Es Slytherin
by ShopieB
Summary: Despues de las burlas de su hermano, y de las negativas que el mismo daba... Como Albus Potter, termino en Slytherin... OS... pesima para los summary, entren please... :


**Aclaro, que los personajes y fragmentos que reconoscan son de J.K Rowiling, el resto es completamente mio... y espero que lo respeten... esto lo hago solo por diversión, no busco nada mas...**

* * *

><p><strong>Es Slytherin<strong>

– ¿Sabe? Puedes quedar en Slytherin y convertirte en un serpiente –dijo James molestando a su hermano.

– ¡Claro que no James!

–Vamos Albus, claro que sí. Hay que ver que eres el raro de la familia.

–No soy el raro de la familia –protesto Albus a las burlas de su hermano.

– ¡Claro que sí! Solo hay que ver… –empezó James pero fue interrumpido por su madre.

–James deja de decirle eso a tu hermano, que tú mejor que nadie sabes, que la casa solo la asigna el sombrero seleccionador, y solo hasta la cena, por lo tanto hay que esperar.

–Pero mamá yo solo digo…

–James hazle caso a tu madre, y no molestes mas a Albus– dijo Harry bajando del auto, el cual ya había estacionado.

Después de aquella discusión se apresuraron a coger dos carritos para poder trasladar cómodamente los enormes baúles y las jaulas con lechuzas de James y Albus.

Cruzaron aquella ruidosa calle; y una vez dentro de la estación la familia zigzagueaba la gente que los volteaba a ver extraño, por lo extravagante de sus equipajes.

Los dos chicos se apresuraban para llegar a la barrera, obviamente estaban emocionados por ir a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería de más prestigio en el mundo. Para James este ya era su segundo año, pero eso no lo hacía menos emocionante. Por otro lado para Albus este era su primer año, por lo tanto estaba más que excitado.

Pero mientras ellos estaban felices, había una pequeña niña de no más de nueve años, pelirroja que no lo estaba, pues ella todavía no tenía la edad necesaria para ir a Hogwarts, y mientras ella lloraba y gimoteaba del brazo de su padre, James aprovecho para continuar sus burlas hacia su hermano.

– ¡No señor! ¡No van a ponerme en Slytherin!

– ¿Quieres terminar ya, James? –dijo Ginny.

–Solo he dicho que podrían ponerlo en Slytherin –se defendió James con burla hacia su hermano pequeño – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Es verdad que a lo mejor lo ponen…

Pero James detectó la severa mirada de su madre y se calló. Justo en ese momento los Potter habían llegado a la barrera. James miro a su hermano, con esa mirada traviesa digan del sobrino de los gemelos Weasley y del nieto de un merodeador; luego tomo su carrito que llevaba su madre, y echo a correr. Un instante más tarde ya no estaba.

–Me escribirán ¿Verdad? –pregunto Albus a sus padres, aprovechando la ausencia de su hermano.

–Claro que sí, todos los días si quieres. –respondió Ginny.

–No, todos los días no –se apresuro a decir Albus–. James dice que la mayoría de los alumnos solo reciben cartas una vez al mes, más o menos.

–Pues el año pasado le escribíamos tres veces por semana– afirmo Ginny.

–Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano te cuente sobre Hogwarts –intervino Harry, ya sabes que es muy bromista.

–Juntos empujaron el otro carrito en dirección a la barrera. La familia apareció en el andén nueve y tres cuartos desdibujado por el denso vapor, provocado por el humo de la locomotora del expreso de Hogwarts.

– ¿Dónde están? –preguntó Albus con inquietud mientras escudriñaba las borrosas figuras que recorrían el andén.

–Ya los encontraremos –lo tranquilizo Ginny–. Creo que están ahí –comento Ginny mientras un grupo de cuatro personas se acercaban a ellos.

–Hola –saludo Albus con patente alivio al ver a su prima Rose, la cual ya tenía puesta la túnica de Hogwarts.

Mientras los adultos hablaban, Albus le comento a su prima las ultimas bromas que le había hecho James, a lo cual Rose solo negaba con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

–No quiero que te sientas presionada –dijo su tío Ron al escuchar el tema de conversación de los más chicos, pues Lily y Hugo intentaban adivinar en que casa quedarían cuando fueran a Hogwarts–, Pero si no te ponen en Gryffindor te desheredo.

– ¡Ron! –lo llamo Hermione.

El comentario de Ron, le causo gracia a Lily y a Hugo, Rose se mostro circunspecta, pero a Albus no le gusto mucho que digamos.

–No lo dice en serio– dijeron Hermione y Ginny aunque Ron ya no las escuchaban –, Además no es la casa la que hace mal al mago, si no las decisiones que el tome– termino Hermione.

–Así, que ese es el pequeño Scorpius –murmuro Ron– Asegúrate de ganarle en todos los exámenes, Rosie. Suerte que has heredado el cerebro de tu madre.

Albus no entendió el por qué del comentario de su tío, después de algunas palabras de su tía, Ron se disculpo pero agrego.

–Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya Rosie, el abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría si te casaras con un sangre limpia.

Rose, solo asintió a las palabras de su padre, pero Albus siguió sin entender el por qué de aquel comentario.

– ¡Eh!

James había aparecido con la mirada cargada de excitación, por lo que era evidente que tenia nuevas noticias.

–Teddy está ahí –dijo casi sin aliento señalando hacia atrás – ¡Acabo de verlo! ¿Y saben que estaba haciendo? ¡Besuqueándose con Victorie! –Miro a los adultos y sintió decepcionado por su desinteresada reacción –. ¡Nuestro Teddy! ¡Teddy Lupin! ¡Con nuestra prima! Le pregunto qué estaba haciendo…

– ¡Los interrumpiste! –Le reclamo Ginny – Te pareces tanto a Ron.

–… Y me contesto que había venido a despedirse de ella. Y luego me dijo que me largara ¡Se estaban besando! –termino de añadir James, pues le preocupaba no haberse explicado bien.

–Seria genial que se casaran –susurro Lily maravillada– ¡Entonces así Teddy formaría parte de la familia!

–Ya viene a cenar unas cuatro veces por semana– tercio Harry– ¿Por qué no le proponemos que se quede a vivir con nosotros y asunto concluido?

– ¡Eso! –Salto James entusiasmado– ¡A mi no me importaría compartir habitación con Al! Teddy puede instalarse en mi dormitorio.

–Ni hablar –repuso Harry con firmeza– Al y tú compartirán habitación cuando quiera demoler la casa – dijo muy seguro, y Albus le dio la razón a su padre, pues compartir habitación con su hermano supondría una batalla campal –Son casi las once. Sera mejor que suban al tren.

Ginny empezó a despedirse de James y el grado de excitación de Albus aumento, pues tan solo dentro de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraría camino a Hogwarts por primera vez.

–Hasta luego Al. Ya me dices si has visto a los Thestrals.

–Pero ¿No eran invisible? ¡Me dijiste que eran invisibles!

James se limito a reír dejo que su madre lo besara y le dio un somero abrazo a su padre y subió de un salto al tren que se estaba llenando rápidamente.

–No tienes por qué tenerle miedo a los Thestrals –le dijo Harry a Albus– son unas criaturas muy tranquilas y no dan ningún miedo, Además ustedes no irán al colegio en carruaje, si no en botes.

Ginny se despidió de Albus con un beso.

–Nos veremos en navidad.

–Adiós Al –dijo Harry al abrazar a su hijo– No olvides que Hagrid te ha invitado a tomar el té el próximo viernes; no te metas con Peeves, y no retes a nadie a duelo hasta que hayas adquirido un poco de experiencia. ¡Ah! Y no dejes que James te provoque.

–Y si me ponen en Slytherin– susurro Albus con temor, solo para que su padre lo escuchara.

Harry se puso de cuclillas y su cara quedo a la altura de la de Albus.

–Albus Severus –susurro Harry, te pusimos los nombres de dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era Slytherin, y seguramente era el hombre más valiente que jamás he conocido.

–Pero solo dime…

–Pero solo dime…

–En ese caso, la casa de Slytherin ganaría un excelente alumno ¿No? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si te preocupa, podrás elegir entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. El sombrero seleccionador tiene en cuenta tus preferencias.

– ¿En serio?

–Conmigo lo hizo –afirmo Harry.

Al puso cara de asombro, pero las puertas del tren escarlata se estaban cerrando, y las borrosas siluetas de los padres se acercaban a los vagones a darles los últimos besos y las últimas recomendaciones a sus hijos. Albus subió al fin y Ginny cerró la puerta tras él.

– ¿Por qué todos te miran así? –pregunto Albus cuando se asomo por una de las ventanas del tren, y Rose y él estiraron el cuello para ver a los otros alumnos.

–No les des importancia –dijo Ron– es a mí a quien miran por ser famoso.

Albus, Rose, Lily y Hugo rieron y el tren se puso en marcha.

Cuando el tren dio vuelta haciendo imposible visualizar a sus padres, Albus y Rose, decidieron que ya era el momento de ir a un compartimiento.

–Ven sígueme– dijo Rose mientras señalaba por encima de su hombro –mientras tu hablabas con tu padre yo busque un compartimiento vacio, para los dos, ya que dudo mucho que James se quiera hacer con nosotros.

–Si claro –fue la única respuesta de Albus, pues todavía pensaba en lo que le había dicho su padre, le costaba creer, que el había podido ser Slytherin.

Al llegar al compartimiento que Rose, había separado para ambos. Albus se sentó mirando hacia la ventana, pues no sabía muy bien por qué las últimas palabras de su padre, en una pequeña parte lo hicieron desear ser una serpiente.

Por el momento solo tenía unas horas para pensar bien y tomar una decisión que cambiaría su vida, o por lo menos mientras estuviera en Hogwarts.

– ¡Albus! –grito Rose sacándolo de su ensimismamiento– ¿me estas escuchando?

–Perdón Rose ¿Me decías?

–Te decía, que voy a dar una vuelta por el tren, para conocerlo, y porque quiero saludar a Victorie y preguntarle si lo de ella y Teddy va enserio.

–Está bien, yo te espero acá.

– ¿No me acompañas?

–No, quiero quedarme y ver el paisaje –mintió Albus, para quedarse solo.

–Está bien, vuelvo dentro de un rato.

Albus solo asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez rose salió del vagón Albus se puso analizar por primera vez los pros y los contras, sobre en qué casa quedaría mejor; no solo Gryffindor y Slytherin, también Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Quedar en Hufflepuff, no lo creía, pues no se veía en esa casa, además no conocía a nadie de esa casa, excepto a la tía Hannah, pero aun así no le llamaba la atención.

En Ravenclaw podía quedar pues era inteligente, aunque no sabía si lo suficiente para ser seleccionado en aquella casa, su tía Luna fue Ravenclaw, y los gemelos Scamander, se encontraban actualmente en aquella casa, por lo menos conocía a alguien ahí.

Ahora la cuestión realmente grande era, Gryffindor como su hermano, sus padres, sus abuelos y sus tíos, o Slytherin como tanto decía James, y como pudo ser su padre, aquel hombre que tanto admiraba. No conocía a nadie de esa casa, aunque su nombre era de alguien que había sido de esa casa y había sido valiente, además de que al parecer su padre lo admiraba. Pero todavía necesitaba algo, para poder tomar su decisión.

–Disculpa, me puedo sentar aquí, los otros vagones están llenos– dijo un chico pálido y con el cabello rubio platinado, que a Albus se le hizo conocido, pero no se acordaba muy bien de donde.

–Claro, pasa.

–Gracias, la verdad no me quería sentar con mi prima, y sus amigos.

–No hay problema, por cierto mi nombre es Albus Potter –dijo Albus, mientras le extendía la mano.

–Potter… ¿Tú eres hijo de Harry Potter?

–Si –respondió Albus asombrado de que el conociera a su padre, y bajo la mano antes de preguntarle – ¿De dónde lo conoces?

– ¿Cómo? –pregunto sorprendido el rubio, al darse cuenta de que al parecer Albus no conocía la historia de la segunda guerra, o por lo menos no completa –Ehhh… Tú papá fue compañero de generación del mío, y ayuda en una ocasión a mi abuela –respondió el chico, rápidamente, diciendo la verdad a medias, pues si no le habían dicho nada, él prefería no intervenir en aquello.

–Mmmm… ya, oye todavía no me has dicho tu nombre.

–Es cierto. Scorpius Malfoy –dijo el niño rubio extendiéndole la mano a Albus.

–Oye Scorpius, este también es tu primer año en Hogwarts ¿no?

–Así es.

– ¿Y en que casa te gustaría quedar?

–En Slytherin como toda mi familia.

– ¿Por qué Slytherin?

–Mmmm por tradición.

–Dicen que de esa casa han salido la mayoría de los magos tenebrosos… sin ofender claro.

–No me ofende, soy consciente de ello, pero la casa no hace malo al mago, si no sus decisiones, o eso es lo que dice mi abuela, y yo creo en eso.

–Así que tú tienes claro, la casa en la que quedaras.

–Así es, además Slytherin no es la casa de los malos magos, sino, la casa de los astutos, y eso es bueno ¿No?

–Pues no lo sé ¿Si? –pregunto con duda lo ultimo Albus.

–Yo creo que sí. Y tú ¿A qué casa quieres ir?

–La verdad no lo sé – admitió Albus en un susurro, tan bajo que Scorpius tuvo dificultad para oírlo.

– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé, hasta antes de recibir mi carta, estaba casi seguro, que mi casa seria Gryffindor, pero mi hermano mayor, ha insistido tanto que quedare en Slytherin, que ya me confundió.

–Pero quedar en Slytherin no es malo – exclamo el rubio, un poco ofendido, por que Albus pensara que quedar en esa casa era algo malo.

–No digo que sea malo, desde que me subí al expreso, me planteado que si el sombrero seleccionador, me quiere poner en Slytherin, no voy a objetar. A sí no tenga amigos, ni conozca a nadie de esa casa.

–Si el sombrero, te quiere poner en Slytherin, ya tienes un amigo ahí, yo seré tu primer amigo de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

–Eso me agrada –dijo Albus con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo.

Después de esas primeras palabras los niños siguieron conversando, sobre diversas cosas, en la que por supuesto incluyeron el Quidditch, y fue ahí donde tuvieron varios desacuerdos, pues Albus apoya al Puddlemer United, mientras que el equipo de Scorpius son los Ballycastle Bats, los cuales están de segundos en la liga, justo detrás del Puddlemer.

Siguieron discutiendo hasta que volvieron abrir la puerta del compartimiento, lo cual hizo que ellos pararan de discutir.

–Albus…–Empezó, pero se interrumpió, al ver que su primo estaba acompañado – ¿Quién eres?

–Scorpius Malfoy –respondió el rubio.

–Rose Weasley –respondió al saludo del rubio, pero al observarlo bien, se dio cuenta que él, era el niño sangre limpia que su padre, le había dicho que no se acercara mucho a él – ¿Y qué hace él exactamente aquí?

–Los demás compartimientos estaban ocupados, además es mi nuevo amigo.

–Es de él que hablo mi padre, antes de que James nos contara lo de Victorie y Teddy.

– ¿Y eso que Rose?

–Bueno no importa, ya hablaremos de eso después, el caso es que te venía a decir, que estoy en el compartimiento de Molly, por que Victorie nos va a contar a Mo, Lucy, Roxanne y a mí, la verdadera versión de su relación con Teddy.

–A bueno que te diviertas, yo me quedo con Scorpius.

–De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos cuando lleguemos a Hogsmeade.

El resto del viaje, se la pasaron hablando –discutiendo– sobre Quidditch y cuál de los dos equipos era el mejor.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade, se bajaron del expreso y se dirigieron hacia donde Hagrid llamaba a los de primer año, allí se encontraron con Rose, ellos tres y un chico llamado Michael, se subieron a un bote, y se dirigieron por el lago negro, hacia el castillo por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Hagrid toco una gran puerta de roble, y el profesor Neville Longbottom fue el que les dio la bienvenida, los hizo pasar al vestíbulo, y allí, les explico el sistema de puntos, y comento cuales eran los principales atributos, para pertenecer a cada casa.

Mientras esperaban en la sala contigua, al gran comedor, Albus ya sabía su decisión, tal como se lo había dicho a Scorpius en el expreso, si el sombrero seleccionador, creía que podía quedar en Slytherin el no objetaría aquella decisión, y mientras tanto sucedió, algo que le hizo dar un salto en el aire; muchos de los que estaban ahí también gritaron, por el contrario Scorpius que tenía un rostro indescifrable, aunque aburrido como si ya supiese que aquello iba a pasar. Cuando se fijo que fue lo que, lo asusto, vio por lo menos veinte fantasmas que se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros casi sin mirar a nadie.

–En marcha la ceremonia de selección ya va a comenzar –dijo el profesor Longbottom que apareció en la puerta –formen una hilera y síganme.

Así lo hicieron, y siguieron al profesor, por el corredor de Gran Comedor, hasta llegar al frente, entre las mesas de las casas y la de los profesores.

Frente a ellos había un taburete de cuatro patas con un revejecido e incluso quemado sombrero.

Se hizo un silencio durante unos segundos cuando el sombrero empezó a cantar.

En aquella canción el sombrero contaba sobre los cuatro fundadores, además también comentaba que eran las decisiones de un mago, el que lo podía llevar a la grandeza, para bien o para mal, que la casa no siempre influenciaba en aquello, decía que el había sobrevivido a muchas guerras y ellas siempre le dejaban varias enseñanzas, y la común entre ellas, era que se debía estar unidos, por un bien común y general, que eso era lo único que a ellos les debía importar.

Al momento del sombrero terminar de canta, el Gran Comedor rompió en aplausos, y Albus estaba sorprendido de que la canción del sombrero, dijera casi lo mismo que le había dicho su tía Hermione y Scorpius, acerca de las decisiones de un mago, y no del destino de la casa.

–Cuando los llame, pasaran al frente, se sentaran en el taburete, y yo les pondré el sombrero, para que él les seleccione una casa.

Una a uno, fue llamando a los alumnos, quedando en Ravenclaw, en Gryffindor y en Hufflepuff, hasta ese momento no habían llamado ni un solo Slytherin, lo que puso aun más nervioso a Albus.

–Malfoy, Scorpius –llamo el profesor, y Scorpius con paso decidido, se acerco y se sentó en taburete, no más de veinticinco segundos fue lo que se demoro el sombrero en la cabeza de Scorpius, para gritar.

–Slytherin– El fue el primer Slytherin de la noche, por lo que la casa de las serpientes rompió en aplausos.

Después de Scorpius seleccionaron otros tres Slytherin, unos mellizos de apellido Nott, y una chica, de mirada indescifrable, pero muy bonita.

–Potter, Albus –lo llamo el profesor, e inmediatamente todo el Gran Comedor empezó a murmurar por lo bajo, pero se sentía el zumbido, cosa que no le agrado para nada a Albus.

Albus se dirigió al taburete y se sentó en el, espero a que el profesor Longbottom le pusiera el sombrero, el cual al posarse sobre su cabeza le tapo los ojos, e inmediatamente, escucho una voz, que zumbaba cerca de su oído.

_Mmmm, otro Potter, después de tu hermano, ya te esperaba. Y créeme que veo cosas muy interesantes en tu cabeza, muy parecida a la de tu padre, pero también alejada de la de tu hermano, eres inteligente, podrías ser un perfecto Ravenclaw, pero también veo bastante valentía, como la de tu familia, pero a pesar de ello hay algo que prevalece en tu cabeza, y muy pocos lo han notado, astucia, mucha astucia, puedes ser un digno Slytherin, veo que en ocasiones tu hermano te opaca, por esa razón no han notado lo diferente en ti, lo cual yo si lo he notado; como te decía una mente complicada como la de tu padre, a pesar de todo ellos, también veo que hasta hace poco tenias miedo de quedar en la casa de Salazar, pero ahora ese miedo ya no está, la pregunta entonces seria ¿Qué es lo que de verdad deseas?_

–Ser grande, como sé que es mi padre, pero por mis propios logros, no por ser hijo del gran Auror Harry Potter.

_Si eso es lo que de verdad deseas, ya tengo tu casa, serás…_

– ¡SLYTHERIN!

Si cuando lo llamaron, se escucharon murmullos, cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito que él, era el nuevo integrante de Slytherin, ocurrió todo lo contrario, el gran comedor quedo sumergido en un silencio sepulcral. Albus, estaba seguro que si dejaban caer un alfiler, en el corredor del Gran Comedor, se escucharía hasta el silbido de el al caer.

A este punto, al parecer ni los miembros de su nueva casa habían reaccionado, ya que todavía seguían mudos de la impresión, como si no se lo creyeran.

Cuando el profesor Longbottom, le quito el sombrero, Albus vio, en la cara del profesor, la impresión plasmada en él, y también en la de la directora McGonagall, cuando miro en su dirección por unos segundos, aquellas expresiones le hicieron plantearse seriamente, si su decisión había sido la correcta.

Pero a pesar de aquello no se dejo amedrentar, por eso con la cabeza en alto, se dirigió a la meza de su casa, justo al lado contrario de la mesa donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus familiares, y su hermano que seguía sin reaccionar, con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando donde segundo antes el había estado sentado.

– ¿Es enserió? Albus yo nunca dije que quedarías, con la serpientes de verdad. –dijo James cuando reacciono, rompiendo el silencio en el que se encontraba el gran comedor.

–Acéptalo Potter, tu hermanito, ahora es uno de los nuestros –dijo con sonrisa arrogante Theodore Umlland, un chico de cuarto de la casa de Salazar.

Con esas palabras el gran comedor reacciono, y la mesa de Slytherin empezó a aplaudir a su nuevo integrante que para ese momento ya había llegado a su mesa, a la gran mayoría se les hacia raro tener en su casa a un Potter, ya que el padre de ese pequeño había ayudado a encerrar a familiares de ellos al termino de la segunda guerra, algo bueno debían de sacar de ello, aunque también tuvieron en cuenta que cuando eso paso, ninguno de ellos había nacido.

James iba a replicarle a Umlland, cuando el profesor Longbottom, haciendo caso de la mirada de la directora, siguió con la selección.

La ultima en ser llamada ese año, fue Rose Weasley, que aunque tentada a aceptar quedar en la casa de Ravenclaw, al último minuto decidió que para no alterar más las cosas en su familia, iría a la casa de sus padres, y sería una orgullosa y perfecta Gryffindor.

Cuando la pequeña pelirroja se dirigió a su mesa, la cual la recibió con una fuerte ovación, dio una ligera mirada al lado contrario del Gran Comedor, a la mesa de las serpientes, la cual era la mesa de su primo, y lo encontró hablando tranquila y cómodamente con Malfoy y con el chico Nott, y se preguntó, si Scorpius Malfoy, había influenciado en la decisión de su primo para quedar en aquella casa, durante la tarde que compartieron en el expreso de Hogwarts.

Por el momento le debía de quedar el consuelo, de que su primo se veía feliz, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de James, que parecía querer matar a alguien, y si así estaba su primo, no envidiaba para nada estar, en la misma habitación que sus padres, su abuelos y sus tíos, cuando ellos se enteraran que Albus, era Slytherin, de tal vez por primera vez, en décadas, un Potter, que también era un Weasley, había quedado en la casa de las serpientes. Definitivamente no quería decirles a sus tíos que su primo **Es Slytherin**.

* * *

><p>Aquí les traigo este nuevo One Shot... espero que les guste...<p>

Desde que me lei los libros, pense que Albus iba a ser Slytherin, no se por que... y ultimamente, no me dejaba de dar vueltas una historia donde contaran como el habia terminado en esa casa...

Como no me dejaba de dar vueltas en la cabeza, la escribi, para así poder concentrarme bien en los parciales de la U...

¿Qué les pareció? esta buena... o definitivamente soy un desastre...

comenten para saber que tal...

Diana...


End file.
